All Gone
by GaLa-Mist.Unknown
Summary: One person can mean so much to others. Can mean so much that when they are gone, so are they. Warning: Character Deaths.


**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Kingdom Hearts.**

~_Questions Unanswered_

The gravel under his feet crunched as he walked almost aimlessly through the cemetery. Tombstones were aligned far off to the sides of the small path that he walked up on, his destination being to the top. Regardless of knowing his destination though, he still felt so lost; in his mind, in his thoughts, in this reality, this cruel reality of this cruel world… But then again; what did the world have to do with anything at this point? It wasn't the world's fault, was it his, their friends? Or was there another unknown factor in his friend's life that had caused this… But even if he knew, nothing would make sense. Not completely but he could try and understand… Right now, that was all he could do at the moment… try to understand. But that seem almost impossible with his mind being so scattered at the moment; full of questions that will always be unanswered.

Finally, he reached the part of the ground that he was aiming for, the one before the tombstone; the tombstone that held his friend's information; his name, his titles and his day of birth to the day of his death; his untimely death; his death that he himself caused and no other natural interference. The day where he took the metal in his hand and simply had enough and with his eyes closed, he pulled the trigger.

And that's what he didn't get. Why did he pull the trigger? Why did he even pick up the metal, why did he get one in the beginning? Just for that one moment? If so, was this action thought of in an instance or was it actually planned out? No note was left behind or journal that could answer these questions. And he never spoke to anyone about this; how could someone know? How could he know? How could anybody know…?

As he sat in front of the tombstone, slouched a bit, reading the name in his mind, he looked down. Why did his friend kill himself…?

~_Never Give Up_~

He sat in front of his bathroom door, his knees to his chest looking aimlessly towards the right side of the floor. He couldn't understand… He couldn't understand any of it. Why would someone who was all about life take his own life?

The blonde sighed as he turned his head towards the floor in front of him. The white tiles gave him no answer to his question but something in him understood a small portion on why his friend did such a deed. It was completely possible that his friend, although always smiling, was secretly depressed. He could understand that...because he was just like that.

He, who was always bubbly, always smiling and even acting like a little kid, was sometimes sad inside. When someone would make a comment to him about his sexual preference, or his way of acting and behaving, his kid-like exterior always hid the hurting he felt. He never showed that side of him, hiding his sadness with a smile and his scars with his sleeves… Maybe his friend was like him… Always happy on the outside but sometimes sad on the inside…

But that didn't always match up. He could imagine his friend being upset but not to the point of suicide, he couldn't even see his friend cutting himself. His friend seemed so against that type of stuff. Although he never talked about it but when someone would mention of giving up, he would always argue for that person to continue on. Always saying that a person must try in life must always fight through the hard times, through the obstacles, through it all, no matter what. A person must never give up on anything especially life. That was one of his mottos. Never Give Up. So why did he…?

Sighing again, he just couldn't understand that one part. He stood up, a bit shaky at first but then he made his way to the sink across from him. He looked at the mirror and saw the reflection that reflected back at him. He looked pale… And his eyes were noticeably sad. But he also saw disappointment in them.

He could've helped him.

Without a sigh this time, he moved his hand to the mirror and opened the cabinet door it also was. He looked at the bottle of pain killers that sat lonely at the empty shelf. He took it and popped the lid open and spilled more than a few on his hand. He looked at the eight pills. That should be enough… Pain killers were meant to kill the pain, so it says in the name. And this pain he feels… of losing a dear friend of his… was the greatest pain he knows. Eight pills are enough…

With a quick swing of his arm, his hand spilled the pills in his mouth and he swallowed them all with no hesitation or even chocking. He took a few steps back, back against the door and he slid down as the pills took effect. He let a small smile grace his face as he felt the numbness come to him. He could already see his friend's face again…

~_Tables Turned_~

The water was turning a bit as the clouds darkened. It was almost clear that there would be a storm on its way but it wasn't for certain how strong or how weak. But the weather wasn't on his mind. His friend was. His friend who not even a week ago, took his life in a heartbeat. He just couldn't understand…

His friend, who to everyone else was a guardian, was gone… His friend who protected everyone to no extent, who pushed his friends to their greatest, the one who did so much and making it look so effortless… was gone. A part of him couldn't believe it. A part of him was lying to himself telling him that his friend will show up by his side right at this moment and smile and pat his back and begin lecturing him in a kind voice. And even he thought of another stupid thought like this, his friend would come to where ever he was and yell at him. Third strike, he would beat him. And he wouldn't mind. Honestly, if his friend came right at this moment and beat him to a bloody pulp he wouldn't care! -just as long as his friend came…

That's one of the things he loved about his friend… He always knew where he was. When he would disappear to run away from life, his friend would appear right behind him with a lecture ready, giving him his pull to come back to reality. Then he would be ok. That's how it always was. He would disappear and his friend would be right there. But this time was different… This time, his friend won't come and bring him back home. Won't come and yell or talk to him or ever beat him. This time no one would stop him from doing anything stupid.

That's what he was; stupid. He always thought of the stupidest things and those stupid things were the things that his friend hated the most. But this time the tables were turned. This time it was his friend who did the stupid thing and pulled that stupid trigger. This time it was him who had that stupid thought in his head and this time… this time should've been his time to save him. To go to him and turn the tables right back at him and call him stupid and other names and lecture his butt to stop from doing something stupid! Stupid! He could've done something! He could've gone and went to him and talked to him! Talked him out of it like he always done for him! This time it was his time to help his friend and not the other way around! Stupid!

"Why can't I protect the ones I love!?"

Gripping his head with his eyes shot, he moved his body forward a bit. And that bit was always that stupid bit that his friend would always stop him from doing… But his friend wasn't here to stop him this time. So this time he finally did it. Finally went over the edge of the bridge and fall to the turning water and as he fell so did the first rain drops of the night storm.

~Promise~

He sat on the edge. Looking at the town before him along with the town's people heading home as the sun was setting; he just looked at them. He had no thoughts in his mind, he was blank. He wasn't even sure exactly how he was supposed to feel at the moment. Sadness was and understatement of an emotion right now. Empty wasn't. That's how he probably felt. Empty. But other than that, he wasn't sure about anything else. He just didn't know… He looked at his hands and past them he could see the platform of the concrete ground below him. He smiled a little as a thought finally came to him. He remembered the day when he almost fell but his friend was right there to grab him and after that he had scowled him for not being careful. He chuckled a little at that memory; the memory of his friend and his voice. His voice full of worry and fear; fear that he almost lost his best friend that day.

A tear slid down his face as he remembered. His best friend… His best friend… More tears slipped down as his throat tightened; no other thoughts would come to mind but those words and the memory of the day he almost slipped. Sniffling, he stood up on the edge and he wiped his tears away. He could still hear his voice…

"I swear, if you ever die from some accident or anything! –I would never forgive myself! Or you! Understand. You got to be more careful. Promise me that."

He took a step off the edge and then he began walking towards the stairs down to the platform. He made a promise to his friend. He wasn't going to break that promise, not even now.

~The Gun~

The rain poured endlessly, the rain drops mixing with his tears. He couldn't understand. He just couldn't. Why?! Why would his friend, the one that everyone looked up to, everyone loved! –why would he kill himself! What was there that bothered him! What was it that he couldn't tell anyone or even write it down on a piece of paper! What?!

He cried endlessly as he bowed his head, clutching at the tombstone with his one hand, the other on his chest. This was overbearing, this pain of losing someone that meant so much to not only to you but to others. This feeling knowing that his friend would never come back, that he is buried under this ground and that he will never be there for anyone ever again. This reality was what hurt the most. Knowing your friend was forever gone.

His tears never stopped flowing down but he was able to restrain himself long enough…long enough to take out the gun from his pocket; the gun that he took from the scene, the gun that took the life of his friend and now will take his own.

He took the gun to his head as he looked at the tombstone once more. The pouring rain made his vision a bit blurring with the help of his own tears but he could still read the name before him, the name of his best friend; Axel Lea.

The thunder struck through the town and within it was the echo of a gunshot that would go unnoticed until the next day when the grave keeper came and check on all the graves where he would find a new body to bury…

~Light~

"It must be tough for you huh, Roxas?" The old man questioned as he scribbled something on his clipboard. The boy he mentioned sat across from him looking outside the window that was beside his chair. It was a nice day outside. That was all that passed through his mind. It was a nice day outside.

The man looked at the boy when he got no response and sigh a bit as he scrawled more on his clipboard. Over the days, he had tried to get the boy to speak to him. Some days he got a story out of him others just a few words but some days he got completely nothing. But he understood. He understood the pain the boy was going through and the events in his life that happened in such a short period. It was only a week later when the boy, Roxas, found out about his friend.

Roxas had gotten a call and was told over phone of the death of his best friend; Axel Lea. A day after his friend's burial, the rest of his friends who could've easily became their own support group for one another, committed suicide in the result of Axel's death. Roxas was informed by the police how his friend Demyx Myde overdosed in pain killers, Riku Harte jumped off a bridge and that Zexion Ienzo had shot himself.

The man could understand that the boy was going through a whole lot for a young age and that at this moment had no one but his parents but a young person needs friends at this age. And all Roxas' friends were gone…

The man looked at Roxas and this time Roxas looked at him. The man saw no light in Roxas' eyes today but he knew that one day, Roxas would have that light. The light that he has when he tells him a memory of what he and his friends used to do; although it is dimmed, his light is there. And the man knows, even though at the moment Roxas is going through one of life's hardest moments that he would have that light in him in the future because Roxas told him about his promise with Axel and Axel's mottos. The man knew Roxas was a good friend; he would keep his promise… He would have that light in his eyes one day…


End file.
